


Mori Makes Fanart

by Morimaitar



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Bruises, Dark, Digital Art, Don't judge me for the first pieces, Fanart, High School AU, I'm slowly but surely getting better, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Traditional Art, Violence, no capes AU, torture?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morimaitar/pseuds/Morimaitar
Summary: Various fanart for Jason Todd fans. A little bit self-indulgent.Alternate Title:Mori Makes Okay Art in an Attempt to Get Better
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Roman Sionis & Jason Todd
Comments: 79
Kudos: 173





	1. Get Away from Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art for Chapter 10 of _Chosen Son_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary says it all. This scene comes from Chapter 10 of my fic, [Chosen Son](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332048/chapters/48208447). 
> 
> (SPOILER WARNING, if you care)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am doing my best ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> [ FULL SIZED IMAGE](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/671096692795375638/710206260175437915/Untitled_Artwork.png)


	2. Mario Kart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Chapter 12 of [Red is Also a Color](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433530).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consistent Style? I don't know her. 
> 
> Not really happy with the faces here, but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's something you'd like to see me draw (from my fics or otherwise), leave a comment. Suggestions are my friends.
> 
> [ FULL SIZED IMAGE](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/671096692795375638/710649631230394388/Untitled_Artwork.png)


	3. Where's my money?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Chapter 1 of [Red is Also a Color](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433530). (Sort of)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two versions, because fuck accuracy. I love me a bloodied Jason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there such a thing as too much blood?
> 
> [ FULL SIZED 1](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/711290964265926682/711306986293035118/Untitled_Artwork.png)
> 
> [ FULL SIZED 2](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/711290964265926682/711306838095691826/Untitled_Artwork.png)


	4. Is this seat taken?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Chapter 4 of [Chosen Son](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332048/chapters/48208447).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally figured out how to use the blending tool. A very special thanks to Epistemology who suggested the scene. You rock, dude. 
> 
> Constructive comments are always welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [FULL-SIZED IMAGE](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/711290964265926682/713125336342069388/Untitled_Artwork.png).


	5. Nobody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harper Row and Kyle Rayner from [Red is Also a Color](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433530/chapters/48476960)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look I can almost do bodies now. 
> 
> Thanks again Epi for the suggestion :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [FULL SIZED IMAGE](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/711290964265926682/716737293058310224/Untitled_Artwork.png)


	6. Jason Todd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a picture of Jason Todd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. I don't have a clever title for this one. 
> 
> Next chapter of Chosen Son should be up in a few days. Sorry for the delay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [FULL SIZED IMAGE](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/711290964265926682/722177777268162721/Untitled_Artwork.png)


	7. Dick Grayson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what it sounds like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not clever with titles, okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I draw Dick he looks like a baby
> 
> [FULL-SIZED IMAGE](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/711290964265926682/731008087007428718/Dick.png)


	8. Jason's Thighs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a picture of Jason Todd and his thighs. Mildly nsfw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got new markers and I love them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *insert something here*


End file.
